Mitchies Diary
by StoriesForYouForFree
Summary: this is mitchies diary its not in anyway a continuation of camp rock its my life through mitchie Everything I write actually happened its like an autobiography but using different people


**Mitchie's Diary**

**Friday 28th November 2008**

**Oh my gosh!!!** We went to the barbican theatre today for a German trip guess who came?? **Shane!!!**

I was so excited when we got inside we all sat down I moved seats a couple of times but **Peggy** ended up sitting next to **Shane** so I begged **Peggy** if I could swap seats and she let me I was so happy.

**Shane's** friend **Nate** kept telling **Shane** to hold my hand but **Shane** would move closer then back away like he was scared to hold my hand well I don't blame him he has a girlfriend but that didn't stop me I still flirted shamelessly and **Caitlyn** who was sitting next to me could tell.

**It was so funny** me and **Shane** were 'fighting' over arm space I was just looking for an excuse to touch his hand and he let me he didn't resist he joined in which surprised me but hey I'm not one to complain :D.

Like halfway through the movie **Shane** leaned over and said "hey I lost my number can I borrow yours" I didn't want to sound like some complete desperate idiot by saying yes of course any time so I said it depends on what you want it for and he giggled his giggle is so amazing I love his giggle **he has the best lips ever** scratch that last part I wasn't supposed to say that. On the coach back I plucked up the courage to turn round and ask **Shane** if I could have his number and he gave it to me so I called him and then said that's mine and he was like "Ok" and I just kind of melted but **Caitlyn** revived me so it was all good.

**Friday December 5th 2008**

I got **Shane** a huge Christmas card today I think he'll like it, actually I'm not sure but I'm in a giving mood. Most people are telling me I'm nuts, that I'm committing social suicide by giving him the card, I understand why they think that it's because of **Tess (Sean's girlfriend)** but I made a promise to **Caitlyn** and **Peggy** and I'm keeping it.

**Saturday December 6th 2008**

I'm so nervous about giving him the card what if he doesn't want it? What if he does? What if people make fun of me because of it? Oh I don't know but I'll never know if you don't try.

**Sunday December 7th 2008**

Only five days till I give it to him countdown commencing day 1 begins tomorrow.

**Monday December 8th 2008**

I saw **Shane** twice today he is so cute he never notices me I bet I'm totally invisible to him because he is so cool and I'm just me a weird girl who admires from afar.

**Tuesday December 9th 2008**

**Shane** heard about the card I don't know how but he did, it's not bad news though it's good, really good. He wants me to give it to him on Thursday, I'm just so glad he wants it. He looked **so cute** when he was talking to me I was listening but I was **lost in his eyes** at the same time it truly is amazing what he does to me.

**Wednesday December 10th 2008**

This day has been such an **intense** day let me explain, I got to school this morning and I was about to go to my form when **Shane** ran up to me I couldn't believe he actually wanted to talk to me, he yelled "Hey **Mitchie** can I talk to you for a second" . So I said sure ok which was the stupidest thing I could have said because what he said next felt like someone twice my size had just punched me in the stomach so hard that I could hardly even breathe.

He told me that he couldn't accept the card I know he could have explained his reasons which I already knew** (Tess)** but I didn't give him the chance to I just looked at him in the most confused way and just walked away.

When I got into form I was full of mixed emotions I was angry upset confused but worst of all I felt pathetic I sat down took my school diary out went straight to the back page where it said** ' I love Shane'** and I ripped it out. **Caitlyn** saw what I did took the paper from my hand read it looked at me and said "What did he do??" I didn't say anything I just broke down and started crying, she had to take me to the bathroom I just kept repeating **I'm so pathetic** but **Caitlyn **kept arguing that I wasn't **I was just in love with him so much it blinded me**. I wrote him a note and** Caitlyn** kind of customised it or should I say **Caitlynmised** it then she gave it to him I was totally against it but **Caitlyn **was set on giving it to him.

I got home and actually sucked up the courage to send him the text message it said why don't you want the card??

I waited 3 hours before he text back and he said "because I've got a girlfriend"

I text back I figured. What did you think of the note??

And he text back saying "Like a twat" I sat there trying to figure it out then I came to a conclusion that id ask so I said Huh??

And he text back "Don't worry and bring the card in tomorrow" I was so shocked so I text back so you do want the card??

And he text back "Yeah"

And I said and your sure **Tess** won't mind?? (I know I know why am I thinking about **Tess** but if I'm about to commit social suicide I need to make sure that all hell doesn't break loose **e.g. if i find out if she would be ok with it im making sure I don't die**)

But anyway he text back "Yeah" (**wow guys don't have amazing vocabulary huh**)

So I text back when do you want it break lunch or after school and he said "break"**.....................................................................................................................................................**

End of text conversation short and sweet but very important because now I feel better knowing that he wants it.

**Thursday 11th of December 2008**

Today is the day the day I commit social suicide the day I give **Shane** the card. He said he wanted it at break which made me even more excited.

We had English first period it was so boring a total snooze fest but all I could think about was giving him the card then Brown told us to pack away that's when my heart started beating faster and faster **boom boom boom** I'm guessing this is how those people feel on **deal or no deal** will you take the offer or leave it, will I give him the card or totally freeze out and runaway like I always do like a complete and** total looney toon.**

**Caitlyn **wasn't Going to let me run I'm giving him the card whether I like it or not.

**Me, Caitlyn and Peggy** rushed to form to get the card then we walked casually but hastily to **Shane's** form room but guess what he wasn't there yet.

So I gave the card to **Lola** who is in his form and I asked her to give it to him when he came and with that over and done with we started walking back to form when we bumped into him and **Nate** for some reason I had the urge to not tell him where the card was but I knew I had to because if I didn't **Caitlyn and Peggy** would so I said as we walked past each other " Your card is with **Lola**" and he said "ok" and just kept walking not the response I had hoped for but it was better than nothing.

**Oh giddy goshsville** my life is so freaking complicated cause I have no clue whether he wants the card or he just took it because I was upset, man this sucks big time.

I saw him a few times and he was holding the card I felt so happy because it looked like he was happy with the card like he was making a statement **move over world Shane and his card have arrived** which made me feel like id done something right for once in my **sadnosity of a life.**

At lunch **Caitlyn and Peggy** told me I had to go talk to him about the card I didn't want to but they weren't backing down so I said ok.

We were just walking out of form **Ella** came up to me and said she heard that **Shane's girlfriend Tess** was having a **Huge bitch (excuse my language)** about me and that's when I looked at **Caitlyn and Peggy** and said "Guys the suicide is about to take place either you're in or you're out cause if you're in then you're pretty much **dead**."

They didn't even seem to care one bit these are the times when I know **I truly have great friends.**

So we made our way to **Shane's** form and as soon as I walked through the doors there he was **standing there with the card** and of course his girlfriend so I kind of turned around and pretended that I came to see someone else **oh my gosh** why on flipping hell is this happening to me I actually think the universe is against me **i think cupid and the leprecorns hate me** because ive had hardly any boyfriends and i have no luck what so ever im so unlucky - what did I do wrong why am I being so **severely punished**.

Oh bloody hell here comes my sad excuse of a cousin **Jason** he's **two** years younger than me and happens to know i like** Shane** and about the card - nothing not even **mother nature herself **could prepare me for what was about to happen next.

**This is my actual life  
****so be nice:D  
****im not making any of this stuff up  
****at all !!! its just happens and it might seem  
****interesting to some of you but for me it gets a bit  
****HARSH !!  
But if you like it oh hell ill keep writing it  
The dates i put are real they happened on those days  
Tell me if you like it and if you want me to keep writing more  
trust me i have a lot more to write :D**

**THIS IS NOT CONTINUING CAMP ROCK  
IM JUST USING THE CHARACTERS !!!  
NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED !!  
**


End file.
